Gai Ikari
''Goooooookaiiiiii......Silver!" The sixth member of Gokaiger, Gai is the only Earthling on the team and utilizse the powers of the 6th Rangers of the past. Gai's catchprase during battle is "I'm in the silver spotlight!". Biography .]] Gai is an Earthling teenager and a self-professed Super Sentai fanboy. He was granted the GokaiCellular by the spirits of the three dead 6th Rangers DragonRanger, TimeFire, and AbareKiller, all of whom possessed dinosaur themed mecha and were initally antagonistic to their respective teams. This happened after he risked his life to save a young girl from a car accident. After he was given his powers Gai recognized how similar his ranger form was to the Gokaiger and went searching for them, hoping to join their team. During this time he attempted to unlock the great powers of the Abaranger, Zyuranger and Timeranger. However, short of transforming himself into GokaiSilver, he couldn't unlock the great powers. In the aftermath of the Gokaiger's team up with the Goseigers and battle with the Black Cross King, Gai as GokaiSilver observed the Gokai Galleon. Upon meeting the Gokaiger, he attempts to impress them and eventually succeeds by transforming and defeating the latest action commander. Gai is later taken back to the GokaiGalleon and is questioned about his origin and the great powers in his possession. Gai then reveals that he has been unable to get the great powers to revel themselves and that he would need the DragonRanger, TimeFire, and AbareKiller ranger keyes to make them work. Marvelous then confiscates his GokaiCellular and GokaiSilver Ranger Key until he can prove that he has something that Marvelous doesn't. He later impresses Marvelous by going into battle without his GokaiSilver powers. Unlike the Gokaiger, Gai isn't out to find the great powers; he is out to save mankind and destroy the Zangyack, something Capt. Marvelous finds to be an interesting new concept. Marvelous accepts him and the Gokaigers accept him, however, as a pirate apprentice. Later, Navi later links him to the Gokaigers' keyroad which allows him access to the treasure chest of Ranger Keys. He tests this out by summoning Dairanger's KibaRanger key and succeeds. Eventually, he tries to impress everyone, to which only annoyed Doc as he felt like he was nothing compared to him. Eventually, during a battle with the Zangyack, Gai somehow combines both the Go-on Wings Ranger Keys and becomes half Gold and half Silver. Despite this though, Worian "de-bones" the Gokaigers with the exception of Doc and Gai. As Gai tries to convince Doc to help him, he turns him down telling him that he feels pathetic while he's around him. Eventually, Gai finds Worian and does battle with him only to be on the losing end until Doc arrives encouraging Gai to use the power of all the past 6th Hero Rangers keys at once. He believed it to be impossible, but with encouragement from Doc, he manages to create the Gold Anchor Key and becomes GokaiSilver Gold Mode. With his new found power, he defeats Worian, and eventually with the restored Gokaigers, defeats him a second time. After that, he received a 100,000 bounty on his head. Sometime later, he learns that Navi helps the Gokaigers search out the Greater Powers of the Super Sentai. Navi's latest clue was to find the lost forest. While the others were stumped, Gai quickly figures out that Navi's clue is refering to the Seijuu Sentai Gingaman. He proceeds to tell his crew mates about how they faced off against a group of Space Pirates to which Doc is nervous about. Eventually, they find the Ginga Forest and an injured Hyuuga. Gai learns of his attacker's identity, Basco, and also learns of his history with the Gokaigers. Gai then points out Hyuuga and how he helped the Gingaman defend the Earth as Black Knight. He asks him to sign his Seiiju Sentai Gingaman Comic Book before being told to get him somewhere safe and away from the battle that would ensue between the Gokaigers and Basco's Wolzard Fire, MagiMother, and DekaMaster Puppet Rangers. He manages to get Hyuuga to safety to have his wounds treated, all the while telling him that it was his dream to be apart of a Super Sentai and save people despite that he doesn't know what it means to be one. Hyuuga then asks him to hand over his GokaiCellular so that he could battle as GokaiSilver. He believes that he would do a better job defending the Earth and was about to give him his Celluar before Basco showed up to forcivly take the Greater Power of the Gingaman for himself. However, Marvelous interupted this and did battle with Basco's Black Knight Puppet Ranger. He finds himself at odds with himself as he believes Hyuuga would do a better job, but with a bit of unintentional advice from Marvelous, Gai tells Hyuuga that he will be GokaiSilver and defend the Earth for him and everyone. Hyuuga tells him he's proud as he proceeds to battle along his team and defeats the puppet Black Knight as GokaiSilver Gold Mode. Hyuuga gives Gai the Black Knight Ranger Key and entrusts the Greater Power of the Gingaman to him, saying that he would rather have all the power of the Super Sentai in one place and that Gai should defend the Earth. Gai promises to do so as he and his crew fly off in the GokaiGalleon. Gai shown his finalized Super Sentai encyclopedia for his crewmates to research how the previous sentai teams fought. Joe, who shown no interest, left the Gokai Galleon to pick up food - with Gai following him to learn more about him. During their walk, they bumped into a young boy who nearly hit Gai with his bicycle. The boy, Shota, arrived at a nearby shrine to wish for fair weather- only to see Action Commander Stargull holding a black stone. Spotted, Shota and pedaled away from the Zangyack and his Gormin, running into Joe and Gai who assumed their Gokaiger forms quickly dispatched the Gormin. Despite GokaiBlue turning into AbareBlue when Gai told him to use the "Dinosaur Sentai", to Gai's dismay as he meant Zyuranger, he and Gokai Silver as DragonRanger overwhelmed Stargul before he fell back upon remembering his mission. After the fight, though they noticed his wound, Shota told Gai and Joe that he was fulfilling a promise he made with his friend Daigo to watch the shooting stars on Kamikura Mountain. Though Joe called the boy an idiot, he mended Shota's wounded leg and told him to go to his destination. Returning to the Gokai Galleon, Doc obtained information about the black stone, revealed to be the Reiseki Warabe-ishi that when joined to its other half grants its user limitless energy. Joe realized that the location of other stone is at Kamikura Mountain, where Shota was headed. Fearing for Shota's safety, Joe and Gai headed for the mountain, while the other Gokaigers follow suit as Stargul combined the two stones. Fighting a group of Gormin that were keeping intruders away from the submit, Joe and Gai saved Shota. Though Gai tried to talk him into leaving, Shota refused while revealing the full story behind his promise with Daigo as Joe allowed the boy to pass to Gai's dismay. By the time they reached the mountain top, the Gokai Galleon crew founnd that Stargul has absorbed the stones' energy and used his Meteor Dive ability to summon an asteroid toward Earth. Transforming to negate his ability with his destruction, the Gokaigers used powers of the Goseigers, Dairangers and Ohrangers to overwhelm the Action Commander's power boost. However, refusing to give the Gokaigers the chance to destroy him, Warzu Giru impatiently fired the enlarging beam. Forming Gokaioh to save Shota from Stargul, with GokaiBlue encouraging the boy to continue, the Gokaigers formed Shinken Gokaioh with Goujyujin supporting them in destroying the Action Commander. However, in his dying breath, Stargul revealed they were too late to stop the asteroid's course to Earth. When Gokaioh's Gokai Star Burst had no effect, Gokai Slver had GokaiBlue use Gokaioh to throw Goujyujin in the air, enabling the latter robot to destroy the asteroid with the Gokai Dengeki Drill Spin. By sunset, Shota managed to fulfill his promise with Daigo as they watch the shooting stars with the Gokai Galleon crew looking on. Though Gai compared his actions to the previous Sentai, Joe stated that Shota did all the work in fulfilling his dream. With Navi told the Gokaigers that helping people would get them their next greater power, Gai had Marvelous help old people up steps. Meanwhile, Luka and Ahim met Matsuri Tatsumi, GoPink of GoGo-V. However, Basco was on the hunt for the power as well, having squads of Gormin cause havoc throughout the city so he could find her when she went to help. Using a Magiranger spell to disguise as her, Ahim allowed her to escape. The girls grouped up with the rest of the Gokaigers when Basco summoned Black Lion Rio, Mele and Zubaan. As the Gokaigers became GoGo-V, Gai took on Zubaan, finishing him off with Gold Mode. Basco unleashed Fireroid Meran to deal with the Gokaigers as he took his leave. When Magi Gokaioh's fire attack only made Meran stronger, the Gokaigers used the GoGo-V Keys' greater power to cool the Fireroid down before weakening him with Gokai Prominence so Goujyujin can destroy the monster. After the adventure, Gai noted that the girls' sisterly roles had reversed, previously noting that Luka was like a big sister to Ahim. After gaining another Greater Power from the GoGo V, Gai decides to educate the rest of the crew about the previous 34 Super Sentais as well as categorize which Greater Powers they were still lacking. During his lecture, Marvelous, Joe, and Luka sneak away quietly to get some ice cream. He eventually comes to the aid of his friends as Satarakura Jr. and Sandaaru Jr. make their escape. Learning that Satarakura Jr. turned people into chestnuts and planning to use their power to create a missile,Gai uses the powers of BoukenSilver to track down the remaining "chestnuts." They confront the Space Ninjas, only to be defeated by them before Sandaaru Jr. become large. Gai summons GoZyuDrill and changes into GoZyuJin to combat the ninja, but was losing the battle. With the unexpected assistances from Fuumarui, Gai defeats Sandaaru Jr. with the Triple Drill Dream attack. He meets with Doc and Ahim as he reveals to them that Doc and Ahim were in the presence of the former Hurricangers. When asking for their Greater Power, Yousuke Shiina tells them flat out that they don't trust the pirates, especially Marvelous, Joe, and Luka and demands that they be given their respective Rangers Keys. Gai defends his friends and states that without Marvelous and his friends, the Ranger Keys would not be on Earth in the first place and they him demanding them from them was wrong. Eventually though, the team gave them their keys and awaited their return from Satarakura Jr.'s pocket dimension while battling Zangyack Agents Issan and Barizorg. They staved them off long enough for the Hurricangers to save Marvelous, Joe, and Luka and teamed up to defeat Satakaura Jr. After gaining the Greater Powers of the Jetman and Liveman, as well as learning about the true Greater Power of the Abarangers, the next clue to a greater power was UAOH which Gai had a hard time deducing the meaning until the Gokaigers visited an amusement park where Momo Maruo, the former OhPink of the Ohrangers found them. Gai proceeds to explain that Navi's clue wasn't Uaoh, but U.A.O.H (United Airforce Overtech Hardware), the military that created the OhRangers. Momo tells them that she will give them the Ohrangers' Greater Power in exchange for favors. However, this was all a set up to distract them from learning of Goro's plan to take back the Greater Powers that were taken by Basco. However, as time passed, she was ready to give them the Greater Power when Marvelous refused her, stating that they were pirates and they'll take what they want their way. Eventually, the Gokaigers proceed to battle Basco and his Ranger Key Clones with Gai battling the Clones of Wolzard Fire and DaiKenjin Zubaan both as Gokai Silver Gold Mode, using the Gokai Legendary Crush attack to finish them off, and with Gozyujin when they enlarge after beating defeated. Gai defeats both Ranger Clones as he proceeds to blast Sally before she can gather all the Ranger Keys and collects them. With Basco virtually powerless now, Marvelous proceeded to attack him only for Basco to reveal a form that AkaRed feared and the Zangyack giving him a 3,000,000 zagin bounty. Gai proceeds to attack Basco but is easily stopped. Basco then twists his arm behind his back and breaks it, calling him seriously obnoxious before blasting Gai with a red and black energy, causing him to fall unconscious. With Gai's arm still broken, Action Commander Shieldon to eliminate the Gokaiger while they were weakened. As Ahim tended to Gai's broken arm aboard the Gokai Galleon, Marvelous, Joe, and Luka worked on refining their fighting skills and Doc attempted to develop a new weapon to help his shipmates. The next day, Doc tested out his modified Gokai Gun, which had an additional Gokai Cylinder built onto it, when he was ambushed by Shieldon and his troops. The other four Gokaigers arrived on the scene to dispatch the Gormin, but Shieldon proved himself to be invincible by using his Thick Face Shield to deflect their Gokai Slash attacks, along with the finishing attacks of J.A.K.Q.'s Big Bomber and the Dynamen's New Super Dynamite. Gokai Green's modified Gokai Gun also proved to be ineffective against the shield as its Gokai Cylinders exploded from the strain, forcing the Gokaigers to use the Kakuranger Keys to escape. After being inspired by a boy about teamwork, Doc asked his shipmates for their weapons to create a better weapon. Captain Marvelous and the others gave Doc their gear so he can get to work despite his warning that there was a risk that they could be attacked by Zangyack while unarmed. As feared, Shieldon and his Sugormin attacked the Gokai Galleon the next day. While four of the main Gokaigers fended off the attackers, Doc tried to quickly finish the weapon before Gai pointed out that the weapon's frame resembles the Ohré Bazooka. With that realization, and remembering Gorou's parting words to them of using his team's power for such a crisis, Doc used the Ohranger Keys to infuse the Ohrangers' greater power into his weapon. Gokai Green entered the battle with the newly-completed weapon, christened the Gokai Galleon Buster, and the Gokaigers vaporized Shieldon with its Rising Strike attack. Shieldon was revived by the growth beam, prompting the Gokaigers to form Hurricane Gokaioh and fight the shieldless Action Commander. Despite his injury, GokaiSilver joined in the fight with Goujyujin before Hurricane Gokaioh destroyed Shieldon. The rest of the crew noticed that Doc was noticeably more confident than usual, as he has accomplished what he set out to do this time. Fully recovered from his injuries, Gai intended to make up for lost time starting with cleaning the interior of the Gokai Galleon. While shopping for groceries, Gai, Luka, and Doc encountered Action Commander Zakyura who was under orders to eat up Earth's food supply. They transformed to fight him, but he was too much for the three Gokaigers. Once the others arrived, all six Gokaigers transformed into the Gaorangers to fight with Zakyura. But GokaiSilver's excitement of being back in action left him open to Zakyura's vomit counterattack, canceling his transformation and making him drop his Gokai Cellular. Zakyura then sucked back the food, eating the Gokai Cellular as well, before retreating. Feeling depressed over the loss of his transformation device and the fact that the Gokai Galleon cannot trace its location, Gai left to have some time to himself. While walking around town, he bumped into Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star, the former leader of the Dairangers and now an owner of a Chinese restaurant. At the restaurant, Ryo tried to cheer Gai up with a serving of his specialty gyōza, but Gai told him he can no longer consider himself a hero without his Gokai Cellular. The next day, the rest of the Gokai Galleon crew scrambled to capture Zakyura when he resumed his mission, but he used his teleportation ability to evade the pirates. When Gai learned of the events while meeting up with Ryo with a bazaar, he expressed his frustration as Ryo tells him that he had forgotten something important to him. But before Ryo could explain more, Zakyura and his troops invaded the bazaar. Though he could no longer transform, Ryo fought off the Gormin as Gai realized that he became a hero to protect people. The two managed to dispatch most of the Gormin, but were no match for the three Zugormin and Zakyura. The five Gokaigers arrived on the scene, using the Gekirangers' Geki Infusion attack to force Zakyura to cough up everything he has consumed, including the Gokai Cellular. Gai retrieved it and joins the Gokaigers as they changed into the Dairangers and finish off the Gormin. GokaiSilver assumes Gold Mode to destroy the Zugormin and the Gokaigers used the Gokai Galleon Buster on Zakyura. When Zakyura and the Zugormin are revived and grown, Gokaioh and Goujyujin were summoned to battle them, but are overwhelmed. At Ryo's insistence, the Gokaigers used the greater power of the Dairangers to execute the Gokai Goujyu Qi Power Bomber on the Zugormin. Gokaioh then summoned Fuuraimaru to form Hurricane Gokaioh and execute the Gokai Fuurai Attack on Zakyura, who tried to eat the attack before it destroyed him from the inside. Back at the bazaar, Ryo gave the crew a hearty serving of his gyōza while he told Gai to never to forget the most important part of being a hero. The short lecture, however, caused Gai to miss out on the gyōza meal. GokaiSilver Arsenal *'GokaiCellular' *'GokaiSpear' *'GokaiBuckle' *'Ranger Keys' **'GokaiSilver Key '(ゴーカイシルバーキー, Gokai Shirubā Kī): Gai's personal Ranger Key that allows him to transform into Gokai Silver. When this key is used with the other Gokaiger Keys, it summons the Kanzen Soul, allowing GokaiOh, GouJyuJin and Engine Machalcon to combine into Kanzen GokaiOh. **'DragonRanger Key '(ドラゴンレンジャーキー, Doragon Renjā Kī): This key can be used to transform GoZyuDrill into GoZyuRex. **'KibaRanger Key '(キバレンジャーキー, Kiba Renjā Kī) **'KingRanger Key '(キングレンジャーキー, Kingu Renjā Kī) **'MegaSilver Key '(メガシルバーキー, Mega Shirubā Kī) **'TimeFire Key' (タイムファイヤーキー, Taimu Faiyā Kī): This key can be used to summon GoZyuDrill from the year 3000. **'GaoSilver Key '(ガオシルバーキー, Gao Shirubā Kī) **'Shurikenger Key '(シュリケンジャーキー, Shurikenjā Kī) **'AbareKiller Key '(アバレキラーキー, Abare Kirā Kī): This key can be used to transform GoZyuRex into GoZyuJin. When used on its own, the AbareKiller Key allows GoZyuJin to execute the Gokai Dengeki Drill Spin finisher. When this key is used with the other Abaranger Keys, it allows GoZyuJin to swap arms with GokaiOh to become GouJyu GokaiOh. **'DekaBreak Key '(デカブレイクキー, Deka Bureiku Kī) **'MagiShine Key '(マジシャインキー, Maji Shain Kī) **'BoukenSilver Key '(ボウケンシルバーキー, Bōken Shirubā Kī) **'Go-On Wings Key '(ゴーオンウイングスキー, Gōon Uingusu' 'Kī): ''Combined form of the Go-On Gold and Silver keys when Gai couldn't decide which to choose. ***'Go-On Gold Key (ゴーオンゴールドキー, GōonGōrudo Kī) ***Go-On Silver Key (ゴーオンシルバーキー, GōonShirubā Kī) **ShinkenGold Key (シンケンゴールドキー, Shinken Gōrudo Kī) **GoseiKnight Key (ゴセイナイトキー, Gosei Naito Kī) *Unofficial Ranger Keys: Gai claimed these keys from Basco ta Jolokia. Even though these keys aren't featured on his GokaiCellular, Gai can apparently transform into them. **Signalman Key''' (シグナルマンキー, Shigunaruman Kī) **'Black Knight Hyuuga Key' (黒騎士ヒュウガキー, Kuro Kishi Hyūga Kī): This key was given to Gai by Hyuuga himself. It holds the Gingaman's greater power. **'DekaMaster Key' (デカマスターキー, Dekamasutā Kī) **'DekaSwan Key' (デカスワンキー, Dekasuwan Kī) **'MagiMother Key' (マジマーサキー, Majimāsa Kī) **'Wolzard Fire Key' (ウルザードファイヤー, Uruzādo Faiyā Kī) **'Great Sword Man Zubaan Key' (大剣人ズバーン, Daikenjin Zubān Kī) **'Black Lion Rio Key' (黒獅子リオ, Kurojishi Rio Kī) **'Confrontation Beast Chameleon-Fist Mele Key' (臨獣カメレオン拳, Rinjū Kamereonken Kī) **'Princess ShinkenRed Key' (姫シンケンレッド, Hime Shinken Reddo Kī) Mecha *GouJyuJin Transformations As GokaiSilver, Gai was given access to the powers of the fifteen 6th rangers. Joining the rest of the Gokaigers, he now has access to the Gokaigers' treasure chest of keys and theoretically may transform into any Ranger he chooses. However with his link to the 15 warriors, an obvious preference for their forms or hybrids of their forms is seen. Sixth Rangers *DragonRanger (Episode 22) **Zyusouken *KibaRanger (Episode 22, 33) **Weapons ***Byakkoshinken **Attacks ***Howling New Star Scattered Echo *KingRanger (Episode 18, 22, 40) **Weapons ***King Stick **Attacks ***King Victory Flash ***Super-Power Dynamite Attack (Team attack) *MegaSilver (Episode 24, 34, 39) **Weapons ***Silver Blazer **Vehicles ***Auto Slider **Attacks ***Blazer Impact *TimeFire (Episode 24, 40, Gokaiger vs. Gavan) **Weapons ***DV Defender **Attacks ***Vector End: Beat Defender (Team attack) *GaoSilver (Episode 33) **Gao Hustler Rod *Shurikenger (Episode 21, 24) **Weapons ***Shuriken's Bat **Attacks ***Fire Ken *AbareKiller (Episode 29) **Wing Pentact *DekaBreak (Episode 26, 35) **BraceThrottle *MagiShine (Episode 39) **MagiLamp Buster *BoukenSilver (Episode 21, 25) **Weapons ***Sagasniper ***Dual Crusher **Attacks ***Sagastrike *Go-On Gold (TBA) *Go-On Silver (male version) (TBA) *ShinkenGold (Episode 18) **Weapons ***Laceration Calculating Sword Sakanamaru **Attacks ***Shinken Six Member Slash (Team attack) *GoseiKnight (Episode 22, 39) **Gosei Cards - Defenstream, Defenstorm **Leon Cellular **Leon Laser Extra Rangers/Heroes *Signalman (TBA) *Black Knight (Episode 37) **Weapons ***Bull Riot **Attacks ***Black Strike *DekaMaster (TBA) *DekaSwan (male version) (TBA) *MagiMother (male version) (TBA) *Wolzard Fire (TBA) *DaiKenjin Zubaan (TBA) *Black Lion Rio (TBA) *Confrontation Beast Chameleon-Fist (male version) (TBA) *Princess ShinkenRed (male version) (TBA) Unique Transformations *Go-On Wings (Episode 19, 31, 36) **Rocket Dagger (x2) *Gold Mode (Episode 19, 20, 21, 23, 24, 26, 29, 30, 31, 33, 35, 38, 40) Summons For attacks, GokaiSilver's been seen to somehow summon manifestations of past rangers. He is the second ever seen doing so, after Joe Gibken as GokaiBlue. However, his attacks with summons are fairly more regular, given his ability to communicate (in his mind) with the 15 warriors. *Gokai LegenDream (Final Wave) (Episode 19, 20, 21, 23, 24, 29, 30, 33, 35, 38, 40) **Shooters: These Sixth Rangers manifest the "close combat" Rangers through blasts their weapons in Gun Mode. ***MegaSilver ***GaoSilver ***MagiShine ***BoukenSilver ***Go-On Gold ***Go-On Silver ***GoseiKnight **Close Combat: These warriors hack and slash (punch in DekaBreak's case) at the target and precede GokaiSilver's final strikes. ***DragonRanger ***KibaRanger ***KingRanger ***TimeFire ***Shurikenger ***AbareKiller ***DekaBreak ***ShinkenGold *Gokai Legend Crash (Final Wave) (Episode 31) **Summons: Gokai Silver, when using this Final Wave, summons the Shooter Rangers used in the Gokai LegenDream attack, except MagiShine. Gallery Image:GokaiSilver1.jpg|GokaiSilver Image:KSG-GokaiSilver GoldMode.jpg|GokaiSilver Gold Mode Image:KSG-Go-OnWings.jpg|Go-OnWings (Hybrid Go-OnGold/Go-OnSilver) Trivia *Prior to the revelation of GokaiSilver's identity, it was speculated that Barizorg, returned to his human form of Sid Bamick, would become GokaiSilver. Basco ta Jolokia was also briefly suspected due to the that he possesses the sixth Ranger Keys first. *Gai's surname, "Ikari", means "anchor", which is a feature exibited in much of his arsenal, from his personal symbol to one of his weapons' alternative forms. *It is worth noting that while the core Gokaiger helmets resemble pirate hats, GokaiSilver's helmet resembles a bandanna frequently seen on fictional pirates such as Jack Sparrow. *Gai shares a few things in common with 3 out of 5 of the other Gokaigers in terms of counterparts. **He is one of three Gokaigers to not have a counterpart from every previous Sentai team, the others being Don and Ahim. However, of the three, he is the only who does not have a counterpart from any of the pre-Zyuranger teams. **He is one of two Gokaigers with no counterpart that was either an official or technical leader of their team, the other being Joe. Though, in Gai's case, no Sixth Ranger in Super Sentai has ever been the leader of a team, as they would always appear later on in the series. However, in Power Rangers, Tommy the White Ranger, acts as leader in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers season 2 and season 3. *Gai Ikari is the second Super Sentai Fan in the series. The first was Radietta Fanbelt from Gekisou Sentai Carranger. *Gai's "happy-go-lucky" attitude is much alike as Genta Umemori's (ShinkenGold). Ironically, it also contrasts with most counterparts (DragonRanger, TimeFire, GaoSilver, AbareKiller, BoukenSilver, Go-OnGold, GoseiKnight), who were hardcore loners. *Gai Ikari is Sentai Warrior No.199 as stated in'' Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle. *Gai's actor, Junya Ikeda, stated in his blog that when he was a child he wanted to be KibaRanger from ''Gosei Sentai Dairanger. In episode 19, the first thing Gai does when he is allowed to summon Ranger Keys is to summon the KibaRanger key. In episode 22, Gai finally transforms into KibaRanger. *Gai has the following quirks that make him unique among the Gokaigers concerning his counterparts: **He is the only Gokaiger to have more then one counterpart from some Sentai teams. In this case, Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger and Mahou Sentai Magiranger with 3 each and GoGo Sentai Boukenger, Juken Sentai Gekiranger, Engine Sentai Go-onger and Samurai Sentai Shinkenger with 2 each. **Despite having the least amount of counterparts, Gai has the most amount of different colored counterparts (5 Silver Rangers, 4 Black Rangers, 4 Gold Rangers, 4 White Rangers, 3 Green Rangers, 3 Red Rangers, 1 Blue Ranger, 1 Orange Ranger), a total of 8 colors. **Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger is the only Sentai team where Gai has a counterpart while one of the main five doesn't. In this case, Ahim, unless you count AbarePink. **Out of all the Gokaigers, Gai has the most equivalents who have counterparts in Power Rangers, the only one without a counterpart being GoseiKnight since Goseiger hasn't been adapted yet. *Gai's Zangyack bounty is 100,000, to the dismay of Don, as Gai's is worth 20 times more than Don's. *Ninja Sentai Kakuranger and Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V are the only post-Jetman Sentai teams where Gai does not have a counterpart. *Gai's Gold Mode is similiar to Kamen Rider Decade and Kamen Rider Diend's Complete Forms, as they both have armor that features the faces of those that preceeded them, with Diend being the exception (his were Riders that were antaganistical movie-exclusive riders). *Gai's Gold Mode is one of the most used Gokai Changes, being used 13 times so far. Category:Sentai Silver Category:Sentai 6th Ranger Category:Sentai Additional Rangers